Harry Potter and Twilight's Eclipse
by iLoveLilies
Summary: Post HBP, 6th year fiction. What happens if Harry falls into the body of a Harry Potter in an alternative universe where his parents are alive? Where he and Ron are enemies, where Pettigrew is still trusted and where Neville is the the Boy-Who-Lived?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Twilight's Eclipse**

_Prologue_

That was it. The battle was over. The war was won, but at what cost? The ragged breathing of one Harry Potter began to calm at no imminent threat to his life. Harry got to his feet and looked around. The stark realisation to follow struck him like an offbeat chord. Harry was the only living soul. His reason to celebrate became his cause to cry. Whilst he had defeated Voldemort, Voldemort had maintained measures that if he were to die he would take everyone within a certain radius with him. All this he knew from that link he had shared with Voldemort, and in death Voldemort was gleeful. Grief overwhelmed Harry as he realised that there were no survivors. Everyone, his beloved, his enemies, everyone who had fought in the Final Battle were gone. Forever. And so his tears fell with the force of tumultuous waterfalls, his insides were drowning as he struggled to catch air. Thus Harry Potter let out a howl of sheer agony.

He closed his eyes as his breathing slowed to a rhythmic beat and knew, knew without having to look, without searching, that his friends had gone. They had left him. Why? Why hadn't they taken him with them? It was time to face the music. The hollow clanging of a guitar much out of tune. Harry got to his feet and looked around at the grounds: the sky reflected the earth below, red and black, stuck in an endless twilight.

He got up, trembling and tried to balance on feet that did not feel his own. He looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts and saw nothing but carnage. Harry limped towards where he had last seen his friends. He glimpsed the tell tale Weasley red infused in blood - still glittering in the half light not to be outdone. Ron. Hermione. Hands entwined. At least they were together, never in life but here in Death's embrace. But the cost: his dearest friends gone from the world. He took a harsh breath and moved past them. He had to know.

Sorrow enveloped him as he walked on: he saw Neville and Bellatrix Lestrange, fallen, wands blasted, and continued walking. His hand and feet turned cold. Once again the Weasley hair resonated brightly and here lay Fred and George: smiling, laughing at the face of Death itself. And then there was Lupin and Snape who must have been defending each other back to back:. Lupin the closest thing Harry had to a father and Snape, whom despite their mutual hatred, Harry would never wish death upon. Harry walked on before sharply turning back to see dirty blond awash with the hard-baked red. Luna, dead but still her dreamy expression remained, her eyes were open to the heavens – only she would be able to see them on a night like this - and there she slept glowing with the serene look on her face of knowledge beyond her years.

Harry walked on passing several Death Eaters. He stopped suddenly. Both Draco and Lucius Malfoys' bodies were flat upon on the freshly watered grass and across were the bodies of Arthur and Molly, easily the closest things he had to parents and further laid the body of Ginny Weasley. Whatever part of his heart was left in him, beating frailly, broke. He knelt down and shook her as if to wake her from a nightmare, hoping that if at least she woke then there would be hope for the rest of them, surely she was still alive.

Something glistened beneath her cloak; he gently pulled out a chain that held a golden locket trimmed in green, which sparkled in the eerie light. It had on it a phoenix whose tale feathers were entwined around a blue W. On the other side, there was a miniature edition of the Weasley family clock, the Weasleys were on it but the most striking thing was that there was another name upon it. His. Obviously added later in it's creation; she had loved him to the end, and he had done nothing about it, knowing full well her feelings and instead he broke up with her. He'd been afraid that Voldemort would seek her out, but look where that had got him, them. He laughed bitterly, a scathing laugh reserved for pensioners who had been long since deserted by their dearest and now condemned to live alone and wait for death. He should have said something, if only he- he shook his head, it was too late now and as the moonlight shared it's light with the fallen, Harry looked again at the clock, all but Harry's hands pointed to Mortal Peril, his pointed to Hogwarts.

Harry unclasped the locket from around Ginny's neck. He had to move his hand; he had to move his to Mortal Peril, all his friends were gone. He had no life without them, and so he pulled out his wand and pointed at the clock, cursing and hexing, trying to move his hand. He failed but was relentless. The clock struck midnight and triumphant chimes rung in the night air. As his energy ran low he cast one last spell: a wordless spell, a wishing spell, despairing, yet hoping, a multitude of emotions flooded through him like electricity. The last chime hung in the air, and the world held it's breath. Harry Potter fell into oblivion.

If anyone had been watching the scene then they would have perhaps noticed the deathly stench of the deceased. They would have spied the lone survivor crying, feeling victory's price too much too pay. When seeing his tears they may have pried their eyes away from him to gaze upon anything else, anywhere else. Next, their eyes irrevocably drawn to it, they would have noticed the clock tower where they would have seen perhaps a strange figure, a slight shadow. They would have glimpsed a golden gleam, and most significantly, if the onlooker had been paying special attention they would have heard not twelve but thirteen strikes, upon the last the Boy-Who-Lived... The-Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord...the Saviour-Of-The-Wizarding-World disappeared into thin air. If then, their eyes fell upon the clock once more they would have noticed its further strange behaviour, its hands had taken to moving dangerously fast, the face of the clock separating itself from the tower, spinning, the hands moving perilously backwards. Then, just perhaps, if they had managed to tear their eyes away from this odd occurrence they would have noticed Ginny Weasley's body give a final gasp as her soul escaped her body and into some unknown world following the one of her heart even after her so called eternal demise.

_A/N: 25/12/08: Thanks for reading_

_- Re-edit: 29.02.12__ (Time sure flies! I was rather pleased with myself when I first write* wrote [see!] this prologue but now I squirm, and no doubt that I will do so again four years from now. Ah well, to err is human...)_

_- Re-Re-Edit: 06.05.13 Just tidying up._

_Disclaimer: HP and its world belong to JK, this is only a fanfic._

_~ iLoveLilies_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One: Home Sweet Home_

Harry was being attacked, at least his eyelids were. The sun wasn't very happy with him and he had no idea why. In fact the sun shouldn't have been here at all. The clock had just struck midnight hadn't it? Yet his surroundings were soft and familiar and there was a warm spot on his shoulder, a hand shaking him gently.

"Harry dear wake up, its me, mum."

"Huh, what ma..." Harry responded still lost in his sub-consciousness.

"C'mon my little Prongslet, wake up, that Bludger didn't hit you that hard did it?"

These voices, Harry lazily thought, they sounded familiar. It was as though a locked part of Harry's mind had just woken up. He surrendered to consciousness and opened his eyes: "Mum, dad, what's going on? Did I die?" He gasped in realisation.

"Harry stop being so melodramatic, we're all here breathing aren't we?" said James.

"But you can't be. Th-this is another trick. You can't be breathing, you died!" Harry exclaimed indignantly. He sat up to get a better look at those two faces he had longed to see his whole life. He reached out his hand towards Lily's face, as his fingertips met with her cheek a dizzy sensation engulfed him. His head fell hard against the soft pillow.

"He's lost consciousness again James, if I were to go to Mungos-"

"Don't worry Lily, he'll wake up soon." These were the last words Harry heard before the world faded away again.

Harry awoke sometime later and slowly got up. His hands instinctively reached for his glasses and found nothing. A small container containing contact lenses was on his bedside. He had never worn contact lenses before and by the time they were in his eyes all sleepiness had gone. He looked around the room: the curtains were drawn, but the hallway door was open, allowing for some light. It was a room from his dreams, and he was now occupying it. This idea of having his own room stung deep, as he had always known he could never have it, and yet here he was.

A sigh came from the bed and Harry looked down surprised to see an overwhelming mass of red hair with a density that challenged Hermione's bushy hair. What was going on?. Was he in a waking dream right now? The last thing he remembered was that everyone had died and it had been all his fault (of course they would deny that). He'd killed them, all of them, he was their murderer. The spell had taken everything he had to destroy Voldemort, and in return Voldemort had done something which resulted in the deaths of everyone Harry had come to love. Harry should have known, this was Voldemort, and when dealing with the devil... Harry sat there numbly as all the regrets within him boiled to a whistling point; he had no way to breathe for they were caught in his throat.

He considered the red head on his bed, was it really his mother? In the moment that thought was ruminated, his heart held it tightly, unable to let it go. He could feel it. This was no trick. Reaching out like earlier Harry's fingers touched the red hair, hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't disappear. She didn't. Her hair was soft and real. Her hand, he moved to hold her hand, her hand was tense, yet delicate. Warm. His own felt rough against them. So this was what it felt to hold a mother's hand. He cupped it with his own and sat there stroking her head not noticing a shadow had fallen upon the doorway.

James Potter stood at the door smiling gently at mother and son. It wasn't until he cleared his breath that Harry looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, a baby deer, innocent and frightened. James laughed, "Welcome to the world of the living Harry, your mother has been fawning over you ever since you passed out. Was this your evil plan all along, getting hit by my Bludger so you wouldn't have to accept defeat? I was winning that match you know."

Harry played along. "Yes dad." 'Dad', the word sounded so alien in his mouth, as though it didn't quite fit him, it would though, in time. Harry felt he could get used to it. His parents, his parents were alive. Excitement was running through his veins, but apprehension was the shadow that tailed it. He nodded, "It was my plan after all."

Lily Potter's fingers twitched and she rose from her slumber. Looking worriedly at Harry she stroked his forehead. "Aaaah, James that scar you left him is quite a-"

"Bugger, I know Lily." Lily looked disapprovingly at her husband meanwhilst Harry pulled his hands to his forehead, he felt a small bump and a faint scar but the familiar lightning bolt shaped scar, it wasn't there. "Is there a mirror?" Harry asked weakly.

"Accio mirror", a floral glass mirror appeared in front of Harry and what Harry's reflection revealed shocked him. "The scar, it's gone" he whispered.

"No Harry," said James his tone lightly bordering patronising, "I think you'll find it's a new one, and it'll clear up in a few days, after all it's only a scratch."

"But-" Harry frowned.

"Don't worry, it'll clear up before school, we Potter men have standards to keep." James nudged him.

Lily yawned re-alerting the boys to her presence, "I think I'll go freshen up and start on a dinner since you slept right through the day Harry. James since this was your fault, you're doing help him down."

"Yes, Professor Potter" James grinned. "She can get quite strict sometimes, she refused to make dinner earlier while you were passed out, and I'm bloody starving, lets go son."

James aided Harry down the stairs. Harry felt with delight that his father, his father whose embrace he couldn't remember, was walking him down the stairs. The feeling was irrevocably wonderful. For the first time he was holding onto his father, leaning on him in his time of support. His dad. Harry started grinning from ear to ear. "Something funny Harry?"

"Just that dinner smells good," it did indeed, for the smell had wafted in from the kitchen and infiltrated their noses.

As they entered the dining room, Harry had a good look around; there was a high fireplace on one side, obviously connected to the Floo Network, and the whole room was furnished in a cream and olive green. The table sat elegantly, yet modestly in the centre of the room, and Harry and James' places had been set as had Lily's, but there was another seat. Noticing Harry's confusion James said "Sirius". Harry's stomach did a backflip. Sirius was going to be here. A knot tied in his stomach. Twisting and struggling so much, it pulled in on itself. The last Harry had seen Sirius was when he had fallen through the veil.

Harry took a seat and dwelled on his thoughts. Panic after all was not the best solution to a situation like this. Harry was in his parents, _his_ parent's home, alive and relatively well. He was scarless. And Sirius was alive. What was going on? First his thoughts dwelled on the prospect that this was all Voldemort's doing, after all it could have been another part of his spell, but if it was, Harry didn't mind. His parents were here, and if they turned out to be hallucinations, he didn't care. After all, he was lingering on the verge of total self-defeat. Asides from Voldemort, Harry had other ideas which sprung to mind; ideas that seemed so obvious yet so incredible and far removed from every possibility. First thing Harry would do was check his room for any useful books on other realties, Hermione would have scoffed at him, but upon further research he concluded she probably would have found it quite answerable, and that's what he needed, answers.

Harry was woken from his series of possible theories by a familiar voice, one he yearned to here beyond everything, one whom he'd most wanted a second chance to see, if only to apologise. "Harry." Sirius' voice warmly greeted him. Harry got up and immersed himself in a hug that left Sirius unable to make use of his own breathing apparatus. "What's bought this on?" Harry clung tightly, his emotions askew, he feared if he moved his head all would be lost. Sirius took off his motorcycle gloves and instead gloved Harry with his own arms. Harry, feeling foolish, removed himself and regained composure. Sirius was here, and alive, and apparently very well. This ignited an animation in Harry akin to a puppy; behaviour he had not indulged in, at least not in a very long time. "Sirius, I'm so glad to see you, sit down. Oh and I'm fine, see? And you're well too aren't you, look at you. You're absolutely fine. What have you been upto? Did you do anything since I last saw you, what-?"

"Harry I'm fine, that Bludger hit you hard, really hard, I don't think I've ventured a hug from you since you left for Hogwarts, and that was years ago. To answer your questions, I am simply splendid although I have been resting little since I last saw you falling from you're broom, very dramatically too; you'd never had made it were it not for Remus' attentiveness and quick chase. With James too far from you, and my stern concentration on the balls, when you were hit Remus grabbed a broom and flew. Bloody hell Harry! You've never seen him fly. Then again neither have I, I wonder where he gained the ability. He's uhm tied up with other things right now, however you shall probably be seeing him in a few days. And as far my life story is concerned you know it well!" Sirius swallowed a gulp of air and collapsed on the chair; a fish that had been returned to water after tasting air. "And that was the condensed edition, Glad to see you're so chirpy." Upon this finishing note Harry's parents came in with the food, and for the first time Harry sat with his family. Although he was unable to taste the food, his stomach was full with the joy of this company. Remus was the occupant of the conversation and Harry for the most part kept quiet and watched on in silent wonder at the antics of his parents, his family, and felt once again that feeling of living.

Dinner was over and Lily insisted on Harry's rest so he would recover enough for a traditional school trip to Diagon Alley; but now at double expense, for Harry's wand had apparently snapped when he had fallen, and a replacement was in order. He walked upstairs and his mind caught up with his body as got into bed. Thus it was with an unexpected peace of mind, and an overwhelming tiredness that the Boy Who Lived fell asleep.

_AN: Thanks for reading! Re-Edit: 06.05.12 (key change – no glasses). _

_Disclaimer: HP and its world belong to JK, this is only a fanfic._

_~iLoveLilies_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two: Familiar Strangers_

A/N: Just a quick note, —Final Battle— naturally show memories from the previous world whereas the unlabelled italic writing mostly consists of memories of Harry's life in this alternate world; both are in italics. I'm experimenting with their incorporation so please excuse any awkwardness, or kindly point any issues out. Thank you!

-Final Battle-

_Harry was running out of breath, his energy was low; determination kept him in the fight. His return to the battle despite his opportunity to escape life had smouldered the remains of the Horcrux within him. It wasn't his time yet. "_Locomotor Mortis_" a Death Eater rasped at him. An old man, Harry identified him, Lithuanial Decedem. Dodging the attack Harry returned a "_Stupefy_", the power of which had been multiplied by Harry's resolve; Decedem fell with such a force that the ground, hardened by the many boots of battle, seeped in blood. He took a sharp breath, another death, another life lost, and at his hands. Commotion raged around him, teachers and students alike were duelling Death Eaters that had somehow managed to break the wards around the school. At least he had the home advantage Harry thought heading towards the castle. "_Protego_!" he shielded himself from the red flash in the corner of his eyes. Turning around his wand pointed at Nott. "_Stupefy_!" Harry fired, it charged at a "_ProtegoHorribilis_" and deflected on a fellow school mate. Dennis Creevey had been stunned. "_Tarantallegra_" Harry shot back. He cast "_Rennervate_" Dennis, why on earth was he here, he should have been evacuated, he had been in the DA, but even so…_

_Dennis came to, Harry held his hand out, and helped him up from the ground. "Thanks Harry," Dennis said warmly, the fervour he and his brother held for Harry shone through at that moment; dirt was smeared across Dennis' face, his cloak over his shoulder was absolutely shredded and his trousers around his knees were torn. Harry smiled at him proudly. He was still alive, still holding on. Dennis' eyes hardened and Harry found himself being spun around, Dennis was in front of Harry, and a green streak headed towards him. Before Harry could react the limp body in front of him gave way, though much smaller than him, the weight of this soulless shell pushed them both to the ground. Harry heard a laugh, cruel and familiar; and it was heading towards the castle._

_Gently laying Dennis aside Harry got to his feet and ran as fast as he could down the halls of Hogwarts, with every twist and turn he took a flash of black ran out of his sight. The paintings eager to be as helpful as possible, at least those who had not been scathed or destroyed pointed in the direction of the culprit. That way, Harry followed them to the courtyard. There, Bellatrix Lestrange awaited him, and in the moment he burst open the door to the outside a Stupefy knocked him out of his senses._

Harry awoke in a cold sweat that morning. His sleep had been interrupted in the earliest hours of dawn and when he lost consciousness again he found himself surrendering to emotions so fresh that it felt as though his encounter with his loved ones had been nothing but a dream. Yet with the beating of his heart, in the sharpness of his breath he knew he was alive and awake; and given that his body was in a room paradoxically similar yet so very strange to him asserted his notion that he was in some alternate universe: another reality; a second chance. Feeling better, his breathing calmed and Harry rose from his bed feeling thankful that he hadn't made any noises, for it would be hard to explain what brought such a nightmare on.

Harry slowly pulled his body out of bed and gazed around in silence, letting it all wash over him. The previous night sunk into his mind, finally fusing into his being. Was it too good to be true? His parents alive? No scar? Well he might as well have claimed insanity but it was time to make lemonade. He got up and stretched, as an unforecasted smile spread across his face. A truly fresh start, he would accept what life was throwing at him. Harry excused the memories of the Final Battle to the furthest corner of his soul, fresh memories would open old wounds. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to deal with it, not now, not among these familiar strangers; Harry drew open the curtains and let the sun meet him without argument.

Ready now, Harry ran down stairs, and came short of the kitchen where the smell of a cooked breakfast, not prepared by himself, incomparable to Mrs Weasleys, but damn decent in its own right, hooked his nose. James was reading the Daily Prophet, Lily also was leaning over his shoulder, both were looking at the paper, as their teacups were spinning softly in their saucers. A wonderful portrait, Harry framed the moment with his mind, feeling a fool for how often he had found himself smiling that morning. "Looking good today son", a warm smile greeted him, noticing him standing askance, "Come on, we have plans after breakfast. Nice to see you dressed, usually you don't come down for ages and ages, perhaps the bludger knocked some sense into you? We'll be needing to get you a wand, to defend yourself—"

"Shhh!" Lily interrupted, "breakfast is getting cold."

A short while later Lily disappeared into some recess of the house, and James patted Harry on the back. "Come on then, shall we go get you a new wand then, oh yes you'll need your…" Harry's dad stopped as an owl flew in through the windows. "Lily I think Harry's OWLs have arrived" A squeal was heard from what was surely the other end of the house which was followed by a frenzy of footsteps. His parents looked on eagerly at Harry; he had only just released the owl of its burden, his OWLs however left his hands trembling. For some reason he was terrified, an insight into his other-wordly self. He opened them, and was shocked at what he saw. For Charms and Potions he had an Outstanding, but for Defence Against the Dark Arts he'd only scraped what seemed like an Acceptable. He scanned the rest and found them the same as they had been last year, but before he could say anything the letters were snatched from his hands. "Oh well done Harry, its a shame about Defence Against the Dark Arts, but since..." Harry's mind blanked out, pondering to himself, his mind answered his unasked questions in a manner that felt strangely familiar, yet like déjà vu, Harry was acutely aware that he had not lived in this moment.

"_Harry you must do better, especially with Snivellus breathing down your neck!" James put his hands on Harry's shoulder. "Professor Snape's being a git, he's bound to down grade you so you'll be getting extra tutoring from a class mate of yours, Miss Chang." As butterflies flittered up his stomach Harry realised despite the advantage of proximity there was no way this would improve his abysmal grades in Potions. Harry swatted James' hand away. "But, mum, why don't you tutor me? I hear you were great at Potions." Ever since that outburst Harry almost regretted this plea for next thing he knew he was dragged into an intensive course that realised the red-headed name and repute. By the end of that summer Harry knew everything about anything to do with Potions, well at least for his year group._

Harry felt his eyes come back into focus. That explained the good Potions mark Harry's mind remarked, it seemed this world's Harry and his, Harry's, minds were merging. He suddenly found himself respecting and fearing his mother with regards to her Potion's skills. He frowned thoughtfully when a smack on the shoulder politely lifted him out of his thoughts.

As Harry and his father walked down Diagon Alley, Harry sighted some red heads he'd thought he would never see again. There they were in front of him, flesh and soul. He stopped short in front of them. Here were Ron, alive and well; Fred, George and their parents; but the head he was longing to see was replaced by a skinny boy, as short as the twins, in fact a pathetically frail looking boy with those familiar browns eyes. His hair was tied back and he seemed to be drowning in his cloak. As their eyes connected Harry's mind started prickling at the memory of the dead. As they walked nearer the brown eyes that he had been unable to avert attention from Harry couldn't help but murmur Ginny. The boy turned and looked at him, his eyes were strange looking, as though in a daze. "Oi Johnny hurry it up will you?" As the boy turned and left him Harry's heart gave a jolt of realisation and he turned again to discover that the red heads had found themselves missing in the pre-term crowd. Harry's father looked at him curiously; "That boy was looking pretty queer. Arthur's boys they were, a decent bunch, one of them is your age; now why don't you ever talk to him Harry, instead of hanging around with that Slytherin?"

"Nah", Harry found himself shrugging it of, "Ron just seriously dislikes me." The alternate Harry's mind proved this true.

"_So d'you like, er like like Hermione then, Potter?" Ron asked him in the Gryffindor Common room where they had been the only ones left without a partner._

"N_ah, of course not we're just best mates is all."_

"_So you wont mind if—"_

_Just then Hermione came into the room squealing and lunged at Harry, "thanks for the present Harry, I love you." Harry remembered it clearly she had meant it in the ways best friends did; but just then Ron glared at him and went to his dorm. Harry had just dismissed him, turning to Hermione he wished her a happy birthday._

Well it seemed him and Hermione were friends in this world, Harry thought drawn out of his flashback, and brotherly feelings rushing through him as he thought of Hermione. He noticed that they were standing in front of Ollivanders. As he and his father went through the procedure of going through what seemed like every box in the shop, Harry had a terrible sense of déjà vu.

Ollivander looked at him, "Well Mr Potter, this wasn't nearly as difficult the first time was it, I wonder, hmm, I wonder indeed.. No, perhaps it would be best not to But then again your parents..."

Harry was pretty sure he knew where this was going, "I'll try anything sir, even if you're not sure you never know if you don't try. Besides, the prospects of getting through school without a wand seem small."

Ollivander gave him a piercing look and came back. Yes Harry thought smiling to himself, -this did not go unnoticed by Ollivander- this was his wand; and as he reached over to take it the warmth that he had felt missing since the end of the final battle started to return to him slowly but surely.

"Such a responsibility" muttered Ollivander, Harry didn't question the old man's mumbling, knowing the answer but his dad revived the question hanging in the air

"Well, you see Mr Potters, this wand is the brother of the wand that belongs to Voldemort, (no one in the room flinched) and I had thought it would go to the one destined to defeat him as brother wands do but alas here we are, now that the truth's out do you want to accept this wand? I doubt you will find another wand suited to you in this shop."

"Yes I'll take-" Harry started

"-No!" James interrupted.

Harry and his dad stared at each other. "But dad," Harry started out reasonably, "I can't fail this year, how do you expect for me to pass without a wand."

"You can use mine"

"Mr Potter, you know it doesn't work like that," Ollivander said.

"Dad, what am I going to do with it? Blow up a building? Seriously. I won't show it off."

"Fine, but don't tell anyone. Keep your head down, last thing Lily needs is for you to be in trouble, 16 years ago she barely recovered, and if you give her a fright-"

"Thanks dad." Harry cut him off, he was lucky that his parents weren't alive in the sense that Neville's had been. And did his father really think that he was going to flaunt his wand?

The pair left the shop with an air of disagreement about them; leaving behind a suspicious Ollivander who was about to head to the ministry to register the wand.

"One last thing dad. My eyes have been feeling quite irritated by these contacts. Can I wear glasses instead?"

James rolled his eyes, "of course you can Harry. We wouldn't have brought you contacts if you hadn't begged us for them on your 13th birthday. Let's head over to the Specs shop then."

At the opticians, the optometrist, using a series of charms, measured Harry's vision. He then showed Harry the selection of glasses. None were quite the same as Harry's pair. The optometrist then took down key notes on Harry's ideal glasses and advised that a custom pair would be delivered in a week. Harry was relieved; he just didn't feel himself without his glasses.

As the day started to wane Harry's mum joined them and the three were found sitting up at the ice cream parlour. "So who was this Ginny?" Harry's dad asked, lightly teasing him.

"No one," Harry muttered sadly. It seemed that there were drastic differences in this world, mainly the fact that Ginny was a boy in this world, a boy called John.

"A good thing then, since your mum is taking over the Potions post." Harry looked up surprised. "Harry, your mum has been anticipating it all summer. Snape finally got his dream though, the great git."

Harry sat at home, his would-have-been but now was home Potter Manor a simple five bedroom family house with sprinkles of magic quick fixes in every nook and cranny. He pondered over the day's events. His dad had taken to giving him odd looks since his visit to Ollivanders, and Harry suspected it had something to do with his wand. Also, the fact that Ginny was a boy, it was odd, somehow this just seemed too surreal, Harry could barely get over a chasm that had been haunting him. Harry had been keen to pick up the pieces and at least make a start with old friends. It wouldn't be easy it seemed. Ron wasn't his friend because Hermione was, Harry knew Ron was dense, but really? At this Harry started exploring his room for something, anything like an old shoe box. "Aha!" he said aloud when he found what he was looking for. The shoe box acted as a keepsake for letters and items. Perhaps he'd find a few from Hermione, it would help him understand whether she had the same personality in this world. He drew out a parchment, which had handwriting that looked like Hermione's. He set about reading them. The recently dated letter read:

_Hello Harry,_

_I can't believe that summer's halfway through, but I can't wait until school starts again this year. I visited Diagon Ally today, Flourish and Blotts have bought in a new extensive collection with a few books worthy of light summer reading. Actually there was an interesting one about the ancient Egyptians who were interested in the process of assimilation to the extent that-_

Here Harry stopped reading and skipped forward a few paragraphs.

_Have you read the Daily Prophet recently, rubbish I know, but it has an official confirmation in it from Fudge about the return of Voldemort; apparently though Dumbledore was convinced he'd returned the first year after that whole Philosopher's stone incident but no one believed him. Fudge seems in over his head. Yes I know what you will say Harry, I doubt Draco is one of the Death Eaters and it's unlikely he has recruits in the school. I saw him in the alley today and he passed without a second comment. Rather odd, another odd thing is that Diagon Alley was still as busy as usual, you'd think people would take a few safety precautions since the return of Voldemort. I don't know what to consider, do you think he's a real threat Harry, I mean, I know he was all those years ago, he went after your parents didn't he? But I hear Neville Longbottom defeated him as a child so he couldn't have been all that powerful. But I've read that he was the greatest evil wizard ever (more so than Grindleward) so…_

_Sorry Harry to bring you down, have a good summer! Enjoy all those quidditch games._

_I miss you._

_Love Hermione._

_P.S. don't forget to notify me about your owls!_

_Bye._

Apparently she hadn't changed Harry thought shaking his head smiling. But the concerns over Voldemort were recent and fresh, yet judging from Diagon Alley, no one was taking it as seriously as they had originally. Even Hermione questioned his power. Did that mean Voldemort was genuinely weaker, or maybe he was planning something. Wow, he thought, as it sinked into his head at last. Neville was the Boy Who Lived. He wondered how Neville was dealing with everything. Beneath Hermione's letter there was another one, its handwriting unrecognisable. The scrawl was delicate, excessively cursive, and it was exceedingly hard to decipher for all the loops. Harry started to read:

_Harry!_

_How are you doing? Halfway into the summer and here it is the grand plan. The icing on top the cake, the creme de la creme. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but I figured us another prank that will have the Weasleys mopping the floor clean of their tears, literally. Soon we'll be able to beat them at their own games and then initiation. So Potter get your head back into the game._

_Father's being a great git recently, going all shady, getting up to all sorts. Ever since the newspaper article revealing the return of Voldemort. Oh come of it Harry, why flinch, your parents are sodding great Aurors for goodness sakes. I know what you're thinking, just because I've been reared amongst the finest evil minds of the country doesn't mean I'm not a genius. Everyone refuses to acknowledge him yet, but trouble's brewing. I'm sure of it._

_Well anyway Harry, I'm of on holiday to Spain for the next two weeks, I know, me the shady one in sunny Barcelona, yeah I'm dragging the great-git-who-knows-naught along but it'll do wonders for his complexion don't you think?_

_See you at Hogwarts._

_Blaise_

_PS. Stay outta trouble._

Blaise, Harry pondered over this trying to recall who he was. Harry's memory eventually placed him, he'd joined Dumbledore's Army for a few months before disappearing from Hogwarts suddenly. The next he'd seen him was in the Final Battle, with Lestrange, trying to kill Harry. So they were friends in this universe, in fact quite close it seemed considering his dad's earlier comment about that Slytherin friend of his. Harry wasn't sure if he could pretend to be friends with him, a feeling of loathing bubbled its way up to Harry's throat. It had been him after all that had killed Luna.

_A/N: __20/01/10: 0__7/05/13: Re-Edit, thanks for reading ^-^_

_Disclaimer: HP and its world belong to JK, this is only a fanfic._

_~iLoveLilies_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N RE-EDIT, Key additions! Ah, sorry for the delay, am finally on a three month summer break ^-^, please enjoy this chapter and let me know your opinions.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, I have no intention to make a profit etc., only writing for fun.

* * *

Harry spent the remaining two weeks of summer getting to really know his parents. James had seemingly lost his 'cool', less so cocky, James was an over enthusiastic warm father figure, rather than that image he had of him from the past. Quidditch was the late afternoon pastime, after James came home and Lily returned home from the Hogwarts library. Harry had been appalled to find out that it was open through summer, and wondered if Hermione knew. Probably not, otherwise she wouldn't go home.

Sirius often came by for quidditch, and the silliest things had them quarrelling, making Harry an unwilling referee. James was generally very laid back, you couldn't guess he was haunting criminals, and keeping peace in his work hours, whereas Lily on the other hand was a force to be reckoned with. She was inevitably strict, Harry had expected it, but the sheer wrath she summoned when angered was in keeping with Mrs Weasley. But whereas Mrs Weasley let it all out, and shouted to her hearts content, Harry's mother was more cunning, subtle threats were delivered to those who misbehaved, and when these threats were ignored, Harry would take cover in his room. Usually any anger was directed at the pair of Marauders. Although his parents quarrelled, it was the comfortable sort, similar to the way Ron and Hermione quarrelled but without the unrealised feelings. And Harry enjoyed watching them, he missed his friends, and saw them in his parents.

Therefore, Harry could barely wait until he did see them again, and when they met on the platform at Kings Cross, Harry was bubbling up inside with joy, they were alive. Of course he remained cool on the outside.

When he pulled away from the hug, Hermione was smiling at him. "Hey Hermione, it's good to see you again". Again, Harry thought, and many more times to come.

"Yeah, nice to see you, 'sup Harry", an unfamiliar voice greeted Harry, a light punch followed. Harry turned to see a boy about his height with hair as black as his, and eyes of cobalt blue, an unusual combination considering his dark skin tone. This had to be Blaise, Harry had never paid much attention to him, well any of the Slytherins with the exception of Malfoy and his cronies.

"Blaise", Harry smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine of course, although I must concur that we shall have an awesome year ahead of us, if my nose can track it, there is something odious in the air, can you sense it, oh, well hello Mummy's boy", Blaise waved at Malfoy who was being smothered by his mother.

"Do behave this year Blaise, Harry's not bad, until you start…"

"Why, Miss Granger, I cannot help but find that if you are at your wits ends you may abandon us, but since you are still with us, then you might as well go down with us. Our tyrannous trio well smash it this year," Blaise pulled Harry and Hermione into a huddle "between you smarts, my looks, and Harry's…Well let's just forget about him. The three of us can give Malfoy what he deserves eh?"

"Oh don't start that business boys " Hermione said exasperated.

"Nothing to offer, Blaise, I'll blast you out of here if you say that again" Harry played along, something urged him to say "Where's our dear Lady friend Luna, she would stand up for me."

Blaise broke the huddle, "Low blow again from Mr Potter, I'l give. Perhaps I should go ahead and find a carriage that will hold the likes of us, and in the meantime you may express your farewells to your darling parents, I think mine's wrestling with a snake right about now. Farewell Mr and Mrs Potter. Let us leave Miss Granger."

Blaise locked Hermione's arms into his, and walked off, Hermione waved at Harry's parents. Harry turned around to his parents, Lily was whispering in James' ears whilst James stared darkly at Blaise.

"Mum, dad, I'm off, see you in a bit mum, and dad, feel free to come to the matches."

"Oh Harry", his mother pulled him into a stifling hug.

"Oh, Lily, you'll see him, he's taking Potions, I on the other hand may not see him for months," With that James squashed the two of them. Harry missed James wink at Lily. "Mum, dad, if you continue to restrict my airflow, you may never see me again."

With that Harry broke the hug, and quickly escaped to the train.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the air was cool, and Harry was home. Although he had finally been reunited with his family, their house had yet to have that feeling that Harry got when he climbed off the train at the beginning of every term. He grinned at his friends and they were greeted by Luna in a carriage pulled by the largest Thestral. He wondered if it was intentional, Luna could see them after all. "Guys, I've always wondered" Harry started, when the four of them were sitting in the carriage, "but never asked, what pulls the carriages?" Hermione huffed, but Luna supplied the answer quicker: "Thestrals Harry, only those who have witnessed death can see them. I can see them, ever since my mother's passing."

"Me too, Luna," Blaise said sympathetically, before lightening his tone "and this one is awesome."

Harry silently agreed, he didn't suppose he'd witnessed any deaths in this world. Best not to say anything.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed Ron coming in alone. His brother John walked in with Colin. The Weasley twins were already sat at the table, though Harry had no idea why, shouldn't they have graduated?. "What's up with Ron?" He asked Hermione.

"Oh, he's just being a prat Harry. You needn't worry about him, although I do feel for him, I mean sorry for him, he and Neville got into a quibble. Ron got a little jealous of Neville's fame." That's right, Harry remembered, Neville had his legacy, he wondered if he was any different from the Neville he knew. "Where is Neville anyway?"

"At a photo shoot, the great sod, I would look better than him any day without trying, why pick him, he hasn't even done anything, a ministry poster boy…"

"Shush Blaise, and please, keep the vanity under control." Hermione hushed. It was only then that Harry noticed: "Wait a second, Blaise, what are you doing? You're not supposed to sit here,"

"Hermione you got to him didn't you? Harry, despite my Slytherin roots, I'm more than welcome here, you know that since you forced me to sit here with you since second year, you prat."

"Right" said Harry. This couldn't be. Slytherins, he'd never heard of houses intermixing at meals, and a Slytherin on a Gryffindor table. And none of the Gryffindors gave him a second look. Well, except Ron, but then again that wasn't so much a look than a deathly glare.

"All right, Harry? Blaise? Nice to see you back Hermione, how have your summers been?"

"Dean, Seamus, hey guys, well you know. Been lying low, no fun getting into trouble without an audience, but that I'm here…" Blaise smirked.

"What's the plan than, live rats in the pudding, running syrups in the juice cups?"

"We'll have none of the sort!" Huffed Hermione. Seamus grinned. "Aaah don't be so modest Hermione, we know that your little group wouldn't function very well without you, these two may be smart but enchanting the paintings to say "purepratt" every time a Slytherin walks by, well I don't think these two" Seamus grinned at Harry "Would have even able to carry that out."

Hermione blushed. "All in a days work right mate?" Blaise answered nudging Harry.

"Yeah. My summer's been uneventful except for when my dad knocked me cold with a bludger and snapped my wand."

"Ouch" Dean winced.

Just then Dumbledore got their attention. They welcomed the first years, and Harry noted the slight tension in the staff table, after all, Voldemort's return had been announced, he realised their was shorter intake this year. The Triwizard tournament had taken place two years ago, and Voldemort had Neville's blood. And now had revealed himself to be alive. However more unnerving than the tension at the table was the presence of his mother, seated next to Snape. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them. It was too odd.

Harry tried talking to Ron that night in their dorms, he asked about his summer; Ron replied "What's it to you Potter, I could do without your malarkey this year."

"Ron, I was just fooling about, you know that mate, why not let bygones be bygones. It's sixth year, we should at least behave civilly with each other."

"Oh yeah and let you rub it in my face. Isn't enough being captain without letting us true players try out."

"What do you mean Ron, you're an excellent keeper, you should be-" Harry halted surprised, then realising his blunder, being the captain, tried to make peace: "Why not try out again this year, perhaps you've gotton better."

"And watch you diss me in front of that girlfriend of yours, you wish Potter, night!"

As Harry went to bed that night he thought, perhaps his relationship wasn't as easy to form with Ron given his alternate personality.

Harry yawned as he awoke unaware that this was his first day of the new Hogwarts year, and more importantly that he was late when he was attacked by a pillow, "Oi Potter, wake up" said Blaise, "you're going to be late."

"Huh, w-what?" Harry looked around the room and saw that non of his fellow Gryffindors were there, the beds were made, he looked at the clock besides him, it said eight thirty-five. Then something clicked, "'I'm gonna be late on my first day, oh this is not good, mum'll kill me, I, I, bloody hell." Harry said running to the bathroom. When he emerged he said thanks before realising, "Blaise what are you doing in here, you're wearing Slytherin colours?"

"Why Harry, my dear friend, I thought you would never ask. Apparently there are secret passages that interconnect all four common rooms, just imagine, we could get away with murder. Or not, anyway back to the story when I was inspecting a portrait of the Bloody Baron" at this Harry snorted, he figured Blaise well enough, "inspecting" was probably the same defacing in his book. "Well, I happened to be invisible at that time thanks to my fathers' potion cabinet, and while I was er dusting his nose, the painting, not my fathers, he sneezed so I said bless you (the least likeliest thing you'd ever hear from a Slytherin, I may add) and next thing you know this writing took up residence on the bottom of the painting "nirehtyls" it said. So I figured this must be a secret passage so I, er, what did I, oh yeah pronounced it out loud, well, attempted to and next thing I knew I had been pulled into the portrait. 'Tis an odd thing that, I was in this chamber, so I decided to return in the morning so I headed back into the tunnel when I chanced upon a knocker, the genius that I am l conveniently pressed it three times and was sucked into the Gryffindor common room. I suspect there are other tunnels leading elsewhere, so I've yet to figure the trigger to the nearly headless nick portrait so I decided to snooze in the dorm and wait until you were alone and here I am." With that Blaise took a solemn bow.

"It's Slytherin spelt backwards" said Hermione from the doorway, Harry who'd seen her come in smiled, Blaise seemed outraged. "This is the boys dorm, Hermione!"

"Yes, well this is the Gryffindor tower, Blaise."

"Check and mate, speaking of which mate, why didn't you just go back to your dorm. You smell bloody awful."

"Yeah well" Blaise looked sheepish. "The potion had worn of by then so when I camped out I did so by lurking in the shadows of your dorm, okay I took Longbottem's bed and drew the curtains. He still hasn't returned though."

"Time's a-ticking boys" said Hermione, they looked at the clock, it was five to nine, "we'll be skipping the visit to the great hall."

The boys looked forlorn at the prospect of missing breakfast when Hermione put them out of their misery.

"But you're in luck, I snuck out some food, we'll eat on the way to Potions, here are your timetables, I have them on merit of being a prefect. Unlike some other prefect hardly worth mentioning" she said looking at Blaise "I went to the meeting this morning."

"Oh yeah," said Blaise with a scowl as the three ran downstairs. Hermione stopped them, and pointed her wand at Blaise, with a flourish he was no longer in his night-wear. "Good call" Blaise said, "now run."

They rushed into Potions five minutes late, and entered a brightly lit room. At the desk, frowning at them was Harry's mother.

"I don't suppose you three would care to explain why you are so late would you?"

"Er, we got lost in the eternal sunshine that is you Lily, I mean Professor Potter."

"Blaise, how many times do I have to stress I'm married."

"Always once more, dump the loser, I'll make a great dad for Harry here".

Harry elbowed his friend's side. "Sit down you three, luckily the only desk free is the one in the front of the class, oh and five points each from your houses. Now if you will…" said Lily continuing with a lecture regarding NEWTS year. Harry inadvertently wondered what Slughorn was doing, at least his mother, despite being strict was fair. Harry recalled doing this potion last year and found he recollected the special notes on it, needless to say the trio got by with full marks with Hermione glaring at Harry for taking unnecessary shortcuts to make the potion perfect.

Next it turned out Harry was free whilst the others had a DADA class. Harry had failed to enter so he made his way to the gryffindor common room to pick up his broom. He headed to the pitch where sitting alone on the benches was John, Ron's brother. Harry understood that somethings were different in this world, but Harry couldn't help but take a disliking towards this boy who had replaced his Ginny in this world. It appeared the boy was about to start playing. "Free time?" John grinned at him, he really did look like Ginny.

"Yeah, did you just get here."

"Yes, this is the only free I have today, I thought I'd practise, I want to try out this year for the team you know, mum finally got me a broom."

A broom it was but an awful one. Harry glanced at it. "Care for a race". John said

"It wouldn't be fair we have different brooms" Harry said embarrassed.

"Yeah but you're the captain aren't you? Your badge is the key to the broom shed so I suppose you could get one to match mine."

"Good plan" Harry grinned at the merits of being a captain.

He went to the shed which opened when he inserted his badge and got a matching broom before locking his in there. In the air, it seemed on equal brooms they were neck to neck, John wasn't have bad at flying.

"That's the problem with similar brooms Harry, John said, "You're bound to end in a draw, brother brooms when used against each other are likely to backfire whereas brooms from different models become more competitive, so if you had used you're nimbus, I still could have won. Next time use yours, than I can be prepared, because let's face it, no one will have a broom like mine. "

"Point taken" said Harry, they each headed off to lunch together brooms in hand, and John went to sit next to Colin as Blaise entered the hall and joined Harry.

"Tough break mate" said Blaise with a slight sarcastic tone. "DADA was pretty good, if you were a Slytherin, but if _you_ had been there, Snape probably would have ripped you to shreds for your miserable effort of doomfullness. In fact-"

"That man is downright urgh!" Books landed on the table with a thud. Harry looked up to see Hermione looking like she was going to explode. "What did Snape do this time?" Harry sighed.

"At least in Potion he was tolerable but now he's picking on all us muggleborns that wormed their way into the class, his word's not mine and giving Malfoy and purebloods," here she gave Blaise a dirty look in annoyance at his smirk "free reign to teaching us about the black arts, not exactly what you would call defence. In fact he forces you into trying out the spell in front of the class without giving you time to practise, which isn't a problem for me, but the others… Oh, Harry, and if you don't somehow manage then you get a fail," by this point Hermione was practically screeching having reached the peak in her argument. "His teaching methods in the area are a bit...well I find myself not learning anything as he picks on anyone who is not pure blooded, well Slytherin anyway."

"Bit of a hypocrite then." Harry smirked. "I am certain that Professor Snape is a half blood."

"Really Harry, I'll look into it, then I can at least answer against the discrimination." Hermione walked out of the lunch hall without eating a thing.

Finally noticing Harry's broom Blaise said, "Well I don't thinks spending your free time flying when you could be spending time in detention is appropriate Potter," in a mock Snape manner.

"Ah, well, being Captain, and all, I think I have some rights, had a race against John, at one point nearly knocked him off his broom."

"Ah be careful mate, Ron is especially protective of him, strange really, anyone would think that John was his little sister. Really could a girl punch Ron in return like that, his nose didn't stop bleeding the whole day.

"Ah yes, be careful what you say, if Hermione was here, you'd probably be in the same shoes as Ron."

Lessons that day continued on the NEWT vein, and Harry, who had recently graduated Hogwarts in his alternate life had little problems in them to the extent he had to fake mistakes as not to stand out. This proved slightly difficult but his friends were concerned with their own efforts at the very least. Harry had a feeling that lessons would be very boring this year. For this reason Harry couldn't help drifting of in Transfiguration He started daydreaming, there was nothing else for it. He remembered his old world. He longed to see the faces of his loved ones, the real faces, the ones who knew him, truly so. This world was quite lonely, knowing that he knew someone but them not knowing him as well in return. At least he had friends and despite his lack of mother problem being solved, he missed Mrs Weasley a lot. It felt like, sometimes he didn't now Lily Potter although she knew him he felt that something was missing, that something about her, his own mother wasn't quite right, but what was it? "Just what is the matter with you Mr Potter?". Harry looked up jumping embarrassed at being caught not paying attention again. Well, he couldn't very well say that somethings didn't feel right. And as the week progressed on he realised what is was, he may not have been the Boy Who Lived, but he still felt responsible, he still wanted to help the war effort, especially after hearing Hermione's tirade against DADA. And whilst he was scheming a great plan he was attacked by a lofffennargle in CoMC. It was only a small bite though, Harry was more concerned about the next lesson, they were looking at snakes and spiders, perhaps he could befriend Ron, as long as he didn't alienate himself from the class, after all, revealing his parseltongue talent would turn him into a Slytherin heir.

At the end of the second week, Blaise was talking about quidditch tryouts, and then Harry realised that he would have to set up a quidditch tryouts, there was no open slot until the first week of October. The twins, who should have gradated the year before were repeating their final year, Harry realised that with no financial benefactor: they had little hope of opening their dream shop; and with no qualifications: little chance of getting work elsewhere, At least he had beaters, now he needed three chasers, and a keeper. Until the tryout Harry had his eyes out on the quidditch pitch, looking for any Gryffindors who showed talent, only John was ever seen. Harry had no doubt that the boy would make the team, he did not know how he felt about it, he had avoided John, if only to get away form the memories of Ginny. But he couldnt really sacrifice a good team player to suit his own comfort. The good thing about the delay was trying to get Ron to join, he tried to drop subtle hints, until he got fed up and outright said, "On my own role as captain, I am genuine about this, tryout, practise with your brothers and tryout as a keeper, I am being serious." It wasn't just that Ron was his friend, and that Ron was a great keeper once he had the experinece, but rather the fact Harry knew with no Ron there wouldn't really be a team, no one else had signed up for it. So Harry was very happy to find Ron's name on the tryout list under keepers the following morning.

He understood that perhaps CoMC had helped him in formng at least a small friendship. The snakes had caused some problems in CoMC, they all circled expectantly around Harry, but Harry didn't reply, they smelt the parseltongue talent on him and quizzed him "whyyyss yooou not talking to ussss?" He made an impression of being unnerved, and caught Ron's sympathy, "Yeah, I have that problem with spiders" he had said. Realising that he had revealed his secret fear, how he had managed to keep it a secret Harry had wondered (perhaps he was ill that boggart lesson); Harry promised not to let anyone know. During the classes, Hagrid unfortunately treated him as any other student.

Amongst the issues relating quidditch Harry had formulated a plan, at the very least for his immediate friends, and how he yearned for Ron to join them, they met in the heart of all common rooms, Blaise letting them in, they had yet to figure about the trigger and studied defence. The room was larger than the common room, and exceedingly comfortable, it was similar to the room of requirements, it's decor changed at will. Hermione and Blaise were impressed with Harry's duelling skills, if not at the very least suspicious. Harry explained he had improved a lot over summer. He had done a lot of light reading, Hermione was naturally pleased and wondered at the fruits of his studies. He asked them how was DADA, of course their only response was that it was rubbish, and he asked if others felt a similar way. Yes, they did, Harry realised he could do something about it, but it would be risky. Still he could pull it off, Umbridge had taught last year he doubted that any of the students felt prepared enough for an attack. So he thought, and thought again about reinstating, well establishing a DA in this universe. "Hey guys how would you feel if we made this study group a bit bigger?"

"Well, we could ask Lovegood?"

"Luna, yes" Harry grinned, he had a feeling Blaise had a thing for Luna. "I was thinking even bigger, Hermione I was wondering if you could figure out a way to communicate with a large group of people, basic details such as meeting times and places."

"Oh," Hermione gushed, "I think I've read something about that, I'm going to the library."

"What exactly are you planning Harry?" Blaise scrutinised him.

"Well, this school has no defence club does it, and I doubt snape would authorise it, how would you feel about setting up an illegal club?"

"Illegal Harry? Well you couldn't have sugar coated it in a finer way. "I'm in!"

As the month of September went by Hermione finally produced the coins Harry knew she could, meanwhilst Harry realised that Neville had yet to return, perhaps then he was training for the final battle? Otherwise, what could explain his absence. Harry had really wanted to meet Neville, he needed to know if he was emotionally prepared. However concerns about Neville were posited into the back of his mind as quidditch tryouts started.

Harry held the quidditch tryouts in the final week of September. He hoped Ron would turn up, and was glad he did, and flew all right: apparently he'd been practising despite having faced rejection so many times. His game was good, thank goodness non of the others trying out were any better, names suddenly appeared on the list after Ron had entered his, so Harry was glad to say he was on the team. One of the chasers who became part of the team was John Weasley. It seemed now that the Gryffindor quidditch team was overrun by certain stubborn redheads, so Harry had to figure out how to assert authority quite well. Do an Oliver his mind thought and that's what he would find himself doing at the next few quidditch practises. Of course all the yelling did nothing to help his friendships but the team improved, A second year, Jennifer Hammond managed to obtain the other chaser role, as did Dean, and he was excellent. Harry had a minor dislike of him, he had dated Ginny, but of course Harry didn't hold that against him in this world, he couldn't really. However one good thing came out of it all was that Harry actually issued a response from Ron in the corridors when he greeted him, he actually got a reply. Perhaps making friends wouldn't be too difficult after all.

* * *

A/N: 28/06/10 Does anyone think writing a recap would be worth it at the beginning of each chapter? Since I do update so sporadically, perhaps it wold be appreciated? I actually attempted nano last year but failed, but I have learnt a little thing about commitments, I actually do have this story planned all the way to February in Harrys world. I really want to post longer chapters, roughly a month per chapter, that should cover a lot, but I do need to figure out how to make paragraph separation (astericks for now), I don't really like ffn's paragraphing system at all, it really messes up my chapters. I am working on October at the moment and have written roughly 33,000 words of text for this story total, so there really should be no excuse at the moment. As always, thanks for reading.

~ILoveLilies

PS. Thanks to reveiwers pointing out spelling issues and what not, really helpful. Now to figure out how to edit Hermione's letter in the ealier chapter where she refers to voldie by his name, that does seem unlikely. Anyway quick question, should quidditch and quidditch positions e.g. seeker by capitalised?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry felt the autumn air around him. He thought of Buckbeak and Hagrid, and how much he wanted to wonder down to the hut and drink some awful concoction sharing jokes. It was a shame; he was surrounded by his loved ones but had never felt so lonely. This was it, enough sulking around. He was going to get Ron back on his side. In order to do it he needed to convince the others so they did not exclude Ron.

For now he had advised that they keep the Hogwarts Common room a secret. However, Hermione has pointed out that that left them with nowhere to meet up with this group without getting discovered. Harry had grinned and showed them about the Room of Requirements, which of course ensued in a tug-of-war. Several times they walked into a library, a seaside, a library, and a seaside, until Harry settled on an interior similar to their common room.

In that time, Harry also got to know Luna, who was not really all that different. She was funnier to watch since she clearly had an effect on Blaise that was not missed by Harry and Hermione. One evening, as they were sitting around a crackling fire with marshmallows (Hermione's idea for once), Harry told them that Ron would make good company, they. He stressed that there was something about him. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Harry emphasised that he was a Weasley so he could very well support them in their battle against the twins. Blaise had no problem, and Luna, well, was Luna. He left the Room of Requirements and headed towards Gryffindor Common Room.

/

Ron was surrounded by paper, "Want some fresh air mate, I hear the Chudley Cannons were upstaged the other day?" An expression of outrage transformed Ron's face.

"What are you talking about?" Ron exclaimed, scandalised by the thought.

"Well I've got proof, but you'll have to tear yourself away from your beloved homework."

Ron grinned, reminiscent of the old Ron ever ready to defend his beloved team, "Let me pack away." He returned from the dorm room.

"So, why so much homework? I swear I've never seen you work so much…" Harry said conversationally as they walked out into the corridors.

Ron mumbled, "I was just trying to impress-"

"Hermione."

They both stopped/ "Look Potter-"

"No you look Ron, I do not like, as in have any more feelings towards Hermione than a brother would have of his sister. That is all she is to me, a sister."

"Well, but, I never said anything about Hermione."

"It's written over your face, would you really hate me so much if I weren't friends with her? I know that you care for her, I really do, but mate, you are an idiot! You would probably confess to her by insulting her, or something like that. So get your act together, think of me as her brother, and how much you do not want to face my wrath by hurting her."

Ron shrugged in defeat, "I understand that you are being protective, I get where you're coming from with the whole don't hurt my sister thing, but I don't feel that way."

Harry gave up; however Ron had grown up and whoever he was, one thing was sure, he was a delusional idiot. He was still suppressing his feelings for Hermione and then taking it out on Harry. He sighed.

They reached the Room of Requirements. Harry got it over and out with:

"Ron, so I bought you here on the pretext of quidditch, but, for now -and I know it's hard to believe- but we are here for something more important than quidditch." Ron stared at him like he was crazy. "Ron, what you are about to see could change everything. Please don't question now, just swear that you won't show this room to anyone else." The door materialised. Ron hid his surprise.

"I swear I won't without you saying so . . .?"

They entered the room, and something went pop. Above their heads was a banner with the words 'Welcome to the Marauders' flashing across it. Hermione was the first to greet them.

"Hi Ron, welcome to the Marauders: I am not entirely sure why either us have been given such a great honour in accompanying these students in their pranks."

"Yes, 'tis a grave day indeed, first a teacher's pet, and now a commoner. Oh commoner, join us, we extend our hand to you, brother of the despised Weasley twins from whom we intend to steal the crown." Blaise then clapped his hands as confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Welcome, Ronald, we are quite the bunch of misfits are we not?" asked Luna.

"Indeed, Madame Lovegood," Harry said "Ron, it has come to our attention that you and your brothers have a beautiful familial animosity and we were hoping that you would join us in our venture in making them wave a set of white undies in defeat. What do you say?"

"We have cake!" Luna piped in.

Ron grinned; for once in this life he was part of something, and a warm feeling rose inside of him. He was finally in the company of people he could possibly call friends, rather than acquaintances. It wasn't a bad feeling. Perhaps, just perhaps, Potter wasn't that bad. That night, in the Room of Requirement, cake was cut, and evil schemes were hatched. Harry felt like he had come one step closer to home, surrounded by his two closest friends, who were actually in the same place with him, sharing laughter, unaware of the oncoming danger.

/

Saturday morning Harry sat in his mother's chambers. Classes had been rather abysmal, but that was mostly because Harry felt no need to apply himself. After all, he had taken his NEWTS. Harry wasn't brilliant of course. But he remembered everything; he knew spells, he'd completed the practise, he was just two years ahead of his class, instead of trying to hide his knowledge he just didn't put it on show. Lily walked in, followed by James. His father being here was not a surprise since he had mentioned he was attending Hogwarts for a purpose that exceeded his occupation as an auror. However, he was not planning to reveal this until Monday apparently. Harry waited as his parents joined him before opening the newspaper and pointing towards the articles relating to Voldemort. "Can I join the Order?" he asked. His mum tensed, "surely, Mum, you can't say no. Voldemort's out there, and he is killing more and more people, if you don't accept me, how am I supposed to protect myself?" The kettle (which Harry had turned on) whistled and Lily left the room without replying.

"There shouldn't be a situation where you would need to protect yourself." James replied in place of Lily.

"But dad, you are an auror." He hadn't expected so much opposition from his father.

"Exactly, so I know how dangerous it is."

"But, surely there is some way I can help."

"Case closed Harry," said Lily walking in with tea and croissants, "you know how I feel, we need not talk of this anymore."

Overprotective parents, Harry thought. Or just cautious. It then occurred to Harry that they might well have been protecting him more so since he was named in the prophecy. A part of him forgave them; surely he would be the same if he had children. However, the most logical side thought he was still their best hope.

/

Later that day Harry met up with Blaise and they cajoled Ron into joining them for a trip into Hogsmeade. The three boys had fun purchasing necessary items for a prank that Blaise had planned for later that week, Ron and Blaise were particularly animated, but Harry followed along, the strangest feeling following him. They eventually met up with Hermione and Luna, and they all walked across the wild path leading towards the castle having finished their impromptu picnic.

Something had felt not quite right the whole time they had been in Hogsmeade and he had finally put his finger on it. He furtively glanced towards the group and saw Blaise examining him. He walked towards him and whispered, "Someone is following us, do you have those BubbleBursts?" Blaise nodded.

Hermione looked back at them, Harry tried to express urgency, ushering them to hurry up. Harry and Blaise fell behind as Hermione led Ron and Luna away from them. As soon as he was sure he knew where their pursuer was he signalled Blaise who set of the BubbleBurst which caused a ruckus akin to a dozen balloons popping at the same time.

In that moment Harry snuck up behind the pursuer and let out a vicious kick and pulled out his wand. Sparks flew from the pursuer's wand as his invisibility cloak dropped from his shoulders. "Remus?" Harry said bewildered as Remus looked up at him in shock. James apparrated onto the scene to witness Harry and Blaise pointing a wand at Remus who was nursing quite the bloody leg.

"Harry what have you done?" His father asked him angrily. Harry looked back at him to answer, but a moan from Remus startled them both into action. They lifted up Remus.

"Quite the kick you have there Harry?" Blaise said.

"Um," Harry looked at Remus, "Sorry, I hadn't realised it was you. I heard you a while back, following us, and I thought you were a Death Eater," Harry finished off lamely.

"It's okay Harry" croaked Remus. James lent down and waved his wand over Remus' leg. Harry recognised the pain-killing charm.

"Blaise, can you accompany Remus back to Hogwarts and get him admitted into the hospital."

"Err, okay sir." Blaise and Remus left them.

His father looked at him. "Harry, if you thought you had a stalker then you should have informed someone instead of tackling him on your own."

"The question isn't what I should do if I have a stalker," Harry waved his arms a the empty space, exasperated, "but why Remus was following me in the first place."

"I had Remus assigned to be your guard for this trip."

His anger bubbling up, Harry accused "Why do I need guards, especially invisible ones, shouldn't your Order be protecting Neville? As for me, in case you hadn't noticed, I am sixteen years old I can take care of myself just fine thanks. I'm heading back to Hogsmeade." Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and passed it to his father, "I am sure you can find better uses for this?"

Harry walked away from his father towards the village and straight into Ron.

"What are you doing, didn't you guys head back?"

"Yeah well we did, but I forgot something from one of the shops, and then I happened to see what just happened. Although I am not entirely sure what just happened, Potter"

Harry laughed bitterly, "It seems my parents are a little bit over protective. I'll tell you later. Oh, and quit with the Potter thing Ron, the name's Harry."

"Sorry Harry." That was easy Harry thought. Ron continued: "I, ah, saw the beautiful trail of blood on Remus' leg; don't reckon it would be smart to make you angry at the moment. Anyway, I was going back to Zonkos…" Ron motioned Harry to join him.

/

When Harry and Ron arrived back at Hogwarts he received an Owl holding a rather unpleasant red envelope. "Infirmary, right now" it shrieked. Ron shrugged at Harry (a shadow of a smile playing on his face) and headed off towards the dorms.

"Oi, Ron," Harry shouted after him, "Meet me at 7.45 in the common room okay?" Ron nodded back at him and disappeared. Harry turned towards the hospital wing. Remus was all right, surely… Harry started to walk faster and reached the door. Walking in, he stared at the room's occupants as they turned around to look at him. Sirius, Lily, and James were there.

Sirius gave a low whistle. "Where'd you learn to kick like that, our dear Poppy is having a hard time to fix his leg."

Harry headed straight to Remus and started, "I'm sorry uncle Remus but you shouldn't have been following me in the first place." Remus just nodded. "Why single me out for protection, I am not the only student at the school," he turned towards his parents, "Mum, Dad, I am your son."

Lily sighed, "Oh Harry, you should have been more careful."

"Mum, I had a stalker, if you hadn't realised, I was being careful. If I wasn't I wouldn't have even noticed he was there." Harry argued.

"Point taken Harry, but you're still in trouble for taking off like that and using that tone with us," berated his mother.

Remus interjected: "I am fine Harry, but I must know, how did you know that I was following you after all I was using James' invisibility cloak.

"Err, I heard you trip up earlier on and er…" Harry started a convoluted explanation: "I dunno but you know when you have that feeling when you feel as though someone's watching you and you get goosebumps, I just followed it from there" Harry trailed off uneasy with the questions. "I suppose it's easy to tell if someone's watching you when their gaze bores into the back of your head like Professor Moody's."

"Right you are lad! Constant Vigilance. If you had been followed by a Death Eater you'd be dead if it weren't for that skill of yours, aye, at least you're not going to be as defenceless as I'd thought you were two years ago kid." Harry nodded, smirking at the fact everyone else had jumped at Moody's unexpected arrival. "Now James, Lily, Sirius, there's news of an attack, we need you." At this the adults departed with Moody, his parent's giving Harry pointed looks as if to talk to him later about this newfound skill of his. Madame Pomfrey had also left for her office.

/

Harry finally had a chance to be alone with Remus. "Look Uncle Remus this, I truly am sorry, but I just don't like the idea of being followed, imagine how you would feel if they kept tags on all your whereabouts." Harry said indicating the werewolf legislation.

"Yes, sorry Harry, I've learnt the painful way not to do that again. Lets call it quits shall we? But don't be too angry with your parents Harry, they are just doing their best too protect you, since Voldemort's return."

"So why protect me, shouldn't they be extending their hand at helping Neville, goodness knows that with the right training, he'd be ready for Voldemort." Harry said angered that his parents were trying to protect him in without actually explaining why.

"I know how you feel Harry, but I wished they would tell you why they were worried more so about you then you might think necessary," Remus said, shadowing his thoughts. This was good then Harry thought, at least Remus wanted Harry to know about the damn prophecy. Harry had said those last two words under his breath.

"Harry if my lupine ears heard what I thought they'd just heard I would like you to explain how exactly you know."

"Look Uncle Remus, I trust you with my life but some things we cannot talk of without appropriate privacy measures, I swear though any odd behaviour of mine I'll share with you in time, but promise to me that you won't tell my father anything I may have just let slip, please."

"You know I don't like keeping secrets from my friends Harry especially with what all they've done for me, but something in my heart is telling me to trust you and promise, so I wont tell him anything as long as it does not put you in danger. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes, thanks Uncle Remus, now if you excuse me I must be going, I hope that leg cures soon."

"Yeah, thanks for that Harry!" Remus replies sarkily.

* * *

A/N: 06.05.13: Thanks for reading :) Feel free to point out any mistakes on this and previous chapters, I do plan to edit and edit again.

Also, I have forgotten how to do line breaks on the formatting thing on here so sorry for this mass of text. I have used these "/" to break things up a little.

Disclaimer: HP and its world belong to JK, this is only a fanfic.


End file.
